free
by Princess of Paris
Summary: The fandom are awakening, but when Katniss accidentally brings back someone no-one wanted back, how can small town girl Ellie help? READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: physics becomes slightly more interesting!

Picture this: A small, scrawny girl walks into a dirty, unclean classroom filed with

Loads of boys and girls laughing, smiling and all in all continuing their conversations from sits down at her desk, with her nose suck in a book

"Hey, Ellie! Watcha reading today?" Was echoed through the classroom. As you can probably imagine dear reader, Ellie is me. All around bookworm, idiot, unpopular fangirl. No friends. No-one to say hi to me, or give me hugs like the others do. I looked over to where one of the most popular girls in school was sitting... Penelope Kingston is her name...as you can imagine...she's your typical popular girl; blonde, badly dyed hair, tonnes of makeup, that designer bag that EVERYONE wants and of course, is friend with just about everyone...except me.

We used to be friends, don't get me wrong, she was the best friend I'd ever had! We did everything together, from swimming to sleepovers etc... but then we reached secondary school and she made new friends... I didn't, she got a boyfriend... I didn't and she started blocking me out...it's was gradual at first, like she was slightly embarrassed to be seen with me, but then she stopped taking to me altogether, and when I asked her why she just simply said

"You actually thought we were friends?!" And walked off, snickering with her new friends.

Returning back to the present, penny (my nickname for her) turned and glared at me, and I quickly turned my head, as an arrow flew through through the window, with a note attached...

"To all of you who are reading this. Beware, take caution, for the world is no longer as it seems. The worst enemies imaginable are coming... take my warning. K.E."

K.E? That sounds like Katniss Everdeen to me... but being the fangirl that I am I would assume that wouldn't I?

What was going on?

Katniss

Katniss walked into the library and you'd in the password at the secret wall. The wall setting forward and stepped cautiously in, avoiding the gaze of a mother and toddler reading walked into the HQ and was greeted by Peeta and Cato.

"Well? Did you deliver the message?" Peeta snapped at Katniss. Peeta had changed since they had been turned into real human beings, his personality had gone from a loveable rebel that Katniss had grown to love in the books to a cold, unfeeling man with a short temper and no time for Katniss. Cato on the other hand had changed for the better, and had become much softer, and although he still has all of his combat skills from the games, he had a nicer, less cold personality.

"Oh, for goodness sakes Peeta, don't snap! Of course I delivered the message! If I hadn't, do you think I'd be here right now?" Katniss rolled her eyes at Peeta. Peeta grumbled and stalked off. There was a sudden flash, as Katniss recognised the colour of the light,a deep green, as another book stood back, wondering who it would be this there were a few that had been awoken, like percy Jackson and, to her surprise, Narnia.

The light intensified, and suddenly a man with scruffy black hair, glasses, green eyes and a lightning scar stepped out of the light, followed by two with bushy brown hair, and the other with intense red hair and a whole load of freckles. Another girl with the same red hair stepped out after by two small elf like creatures,a girl with blonde hair, and around ten other people in strange cloaks. But then the light went black, and a man with no hair and no nose stepped out, smirking.

The boy with black hair ripped around and pulled out his wand. The man with no nose laughed and disappeared with a thunderous clap and black smoke billowed around the room.

"Who was that?" Katniss asked frantically, looking desperately at the newcomers

The man with black hair stepped forward, grimacing

"His name is Tom riddle, also known as Lord voldemort." The whole group of newcomers flinched at the name.

"Why do you look so worried?" Asked Rue from behind Katniss, "I mean, he's just another character from your story isn't he?"

The man with black hair sorry of smiled "the thing is, kid... that's our main villain."


	2. Chapter 2: Ellie is enlisted

Hiya! So...which fandom should I when next? Options are:

- Disney (tangled, snow white etc)

- once upon a time

- twilight (PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!)

- doctor who

- Sherlock

?

Chapter 2: enlisting Ellie

Ellie

Leaving school that day (the one with the note), I decided to stop by the library to get another I was trying to decide on a new book (and mind you, there weren't many!), when a hand was slapped across my mouth, and I was dragged backwards, leaving the library behind.

When I was deposited on the floor, I looked up, and saw all of my heroes and several of my crushes, as standing around me were harry potter, Katniss everdeen, percy Jackson and all of the pevensies (Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund).they ask had a look of determination about them, and as I tried to get up,a safer was pressed to my neck. I looked up, and saw a handsome face starting curiously into mine. I smirked. I KNEW who this was.

"Well, hello there!" I smiled into their faces, scanning each one.

"Who are you? And do you have knowledge on the man known as Lord voldemort?" Lucy said from behind me. My eyes widened when she says this. If all my favourite book series had come to life, the who's to say that the main villain s wouldn't come to life to?

"Voldemort?! Tell me write you're not kidding me?!" I cried, as the dagger was pressed harder against my skin, now I was getting scared that they were going to draw blood. What if they killed me?!

"Of course I know Voldemort! He's one of the best, yet developed villains in history! One of the best fictional characters there is! By the way, Mr. Potter, I loved the way you defeated him in the books! The film version was a bit lame!" I smirked, but the smirk was wiped off my face when the unknown man did the dagger still harder into my neck.

"Malfoy, I suggest that you stop trying to choke miss. Oakwell! If you do hurt her in way, I will send you back to the books where you will be stuck with the others that we didn't need! And I know how much you don't like pansy Parkinson!" Threatened Katniss.

The pain in my neck subsided, and I saw another face join the others starting at me. Draco Malfoy. Huh. I sorta had a crush on him, but there were others of of them were in this room. As I was staring at him, I noticed another face that was watching me more closely than most. It was Peter Pevensie from Narnia. He looked almost lovingly into my eyes as I turned to look at him. He had lovely eyes, and a fire was all of a sudden lot inside me... it was an odd sensation, but still... I didn't want it to stop just yet...

" um... hi! my name's Ellie Oakwell, and frankly I probably know you all better than you know yourself! I've read your boss, and I'm part of your fandom!" I babbled. They all looked stunned and Peter just looked amused.

"We need you. As we may have already specified, Voldemort has indeed been awakened, and you need to help us beat him. You are the only one who can help us!" Katniss butted into all the talking, and Peter's flirting.

"Me?! But what can I do? I'm just a fangirl!" I exclaimed

"Well, we know that you're an orphan who lives in an orphanage, with people who don't care for you! They won't even notice you're gone! Anyway, we need you to help us defeat think that with proper training, you could be a perfect helping hand, a strategist who would plot the best ways to reverse him, and a friend. Someone who would fit in perfectly with us. You fit the cut perfectly!" Smiled Katniss.

A/N hiya, so if you guys could ignore any atrocious spelling/grammer errors, or eyes that just shouldn't be there, then that's because I'm on my kindle, and autocorrect hates me!

- Princess of Paris


	3. Chapter 3- Peter what!

A/N hello! Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia out harry potter or the hunger games! If you were wondering, no this is not in the crossover section, because I plan to have plenty of other fandoms playing roles in this story, so I couldn't decide what category to put the crossover under... so therefore it is under my fandom... harry potter :)

Chapter 3- Peter... what?!

As we walked out of the door, to go and find Voldemort, Peter held me back.

"Peter? If there something you want?" I was nervous, as I remembered that feeling when he had looked me in the eyes earlier. He looked dumbstruck as I made eye contact with him, like he was resolving so his problems by just looking at me

"Oh... Erm, well... iquitelikeyoudoyoulikemebackcosifyoudontthenthatsfine..." I didn't catch a word as he babbled on and on.

"Wait... you like me? Is that why you were starting at me?"

Peter sighted and nodded.

"Look, I'm from the 1940's, I have no idea what half the stuff in here is but I do know that I know love when I see it. And I feel something like love for you, just by looking at you! Please tell me you return my affections?"

I looked at my feet, trying to find the words

"I do, I really do! But... how can we ever be together if you go back to your book series and I'll stay here, with mainly my memories of you to hold onto which will not help me with my life! I don't..." I was cut off as Peter softly pressed his lips to mine, and I felt fireworks inside my mind. As he drew back, I looked around, and saw Katniss and harry watching. Katniss looking outraged, and harry looked extremely amused. As KatnIss opened her mouth to start screaming at us, Peter's sister, Susan walked around the corner, about to ask whey everyone has got to, when she saw Katniss going red in the face, Harry's amused face and me and Peter stood, with Peter's hand on my cheek, and my arms around his neck...

"Where's everyone got to- oh!" Said Susan

"An I interrupting something Peter?" She smirked " you know, I'm pretty sure that looking for Voldemort didn't consist of you flirting with the person that's supposed to help save the world!"

I felt my cheeks burning as my whole face flushed red at being caught.

Susan was still smirking as harry started to speak

"Alright love birds, we've got a dark Lord to defeat and you're did there kissing?! Irresponsible! Irresponsible! Especially for a king of Narnia!" Peter scoweled at harry as we suggest apart awkwardly. He ruined at me as he walked pressed harry, Katniss and Susan. Susan giggled and ran forward, linking her arm in mine and dragging me out into the library. She started leading hysterically as we made our way through town, everyone in front of us getting strange looks, especially hagrid, who was several times taller than everyone in the high street. We walked away from the rest, Susan taking to me about really old fashioned stuff like rations and asking who won the war. I didn't tell her, saying that she'd have to find that it for herself. As we passed out local coffee shop, penny was walking out. Her minions, Haylee and Hannah following after her. When she noticed me, she also noticed Susan, and pulled her arm out of mine.

"Well hi there!" She squealed, pushing me out of the way, and acting over friendly towards Susan. "Why are you hanging out with this loser? She's got no real friends... isn't it sad? It's because none of us want her as a friend, so she's just a book reading loner. I mean, who reads books right?" Susan was looking dumbfounded as she looked to me for help "funny bitter even trying to be friends with her... believe me.. I've been there, and it wasn't pretty!" She started to glare at me. Susan pulled her an out of her right grip as I exploded

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT'S IT! DO YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? YES YOU WERE THE BEST FRIEND OF EVER HAD, AND NO, I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU STARTED TO BE HORRIBLE TO BE TEN MINUTES AFTER WE STARTED SECONDARY SCHOOL! WHY?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU THAT WAS SO HORRIBLE?!" Penny looked stunned as Peter came over to see if everything was ok.

"Ellie? Are you ok?" He asked, true concern washed over his face. Penny freaked out at this... it was to much for her to understand... me? With this cutie?

She recovered from her momentary shock, and immediately starting hitting heavily on Peter. I didn't take it any longer when she started to lean in to kiss him, yanking him down too, causing him to fall to the floor. I started up to get, and slapped her.

" DON'T EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" I screamed, helped Peter up, the dragged him and Susan off to join the others, leaving a dumbstruck penny to collect herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so SO sorry for not updating! I've had a lot going on in my life lately... won't say anything else! On with the story! :)

As we reached an empty field just outside my hometown, we heard a crack, and I whipped around... Voldemort was standing behind us, an evil smirk upon his face...

"Well well well... what do we have here? Ah, Mr potter, it is a pleasure to see you again... truly. Now then,I see you have a few little friends with you! Muggles mostly, and who's this? Son of Poseidon? Well... I could use someone like that in my ranks... how would you like to come back to my book? Maybe you could help me defeat Mr potter? No? A pity. Who else will come forward and join me?"

Edmund looked as if he was considering the possibility, but Peter silenced the idea in his head by giving him a glare.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to do this the hard way. Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, and pointed his wand at Ron. He crumpled, and fell to the floor, with a scream from Hermione and a yell from harry. I hid my face and Peter pulled me into a hug, as years fell down his face. Voldemort cackled and apparated away. Hermione fell to the floor screaming Ron's name, Harry yelling into the air. I pulled away from Peter, and hired Hermione, who was sobbing furiously, like her crying would change the fact that he was dead.

Ron's body started to shimmer, and he vanished. Hermione screamed, and Katniss came to comfort her.

"Listen, Hermione, he's not dead. If you die outside of your book, then you just return to the book. He'll be fine!"

Hermione snifled and managed a smile.

"Let's go kill the bastard" she said.


End file.
